1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique and useful automatic swinging device and more particularly to a swinging device that will maintain the natural rhythm of the swinging motion without the feel of any forced motion or any effort from the passenger, while providing for an automatic swinging device that can accommodate any type and size of leisure furniture desired to be swung, regardless of its length and size. The present invention is so designed to provide for a device that can be secured to any product so as to inherently provide an apparatus that not only provides for an automatic natural swinging rhythm of the particular product, but also includes a means of adjusting the angle of automatic swing, a means of eliminating wobbling that may occur during the swinging process, while still enable free swing (non-automatic) to occur when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relaxation afforded by sitting and swinging on a porch swing is unsurpassed as one of life""s great pleasures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,136 issued to Wu discloses a swing chair device for young children which has a simplified control/drive mechanism. However, this device has no natural swinging rhythm, no angular or magnitude adjustment, cannot swing independent of the motor control mechanism and has forced unnatural motion forward and backwards. In addition, the swing chair device is uncomfortable due to a maintained fixed motion, as well as noisy due to the drive mechanism being at nearly head-level and close to the user""s ear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,339 issued to Kattwinkel et al discloses a typical prior art swing device for rocking furniture. Although U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,339 discloses natural rhythm and magnitude or angular adjustment, this device has limited magnitude adjustment, features limited movement and features friction losses due to the backwards freewheeling motor during 100% of the return cycle. Furthermore, since the swing is mechanically connected 100% of the time with the motor, wheel and bar, true natural rhythm cannot be achieved since the passengers mass and momentum would have to rotate through the rack and pinion arrangement during conventional swinging (without the motor/controller device). In addition, this device uses microprocessors and sensors which increase the chance for simple electronic failures, both are very susceptible to lightning damage and both require specialized parts for replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,429 issued to Ogbu is also another prior art device, however it provides no magnitude adjustment and also does not provide for natural rhythm in the swing. The disadvantages of this device include an unsightly and bulky device for any kind of furniture, duplicate motor/drive mechanisms for each side of the device and having to maintain a battery charge.
In addition, the device in question will have pronounced wobbling if there are any minuet differences in the motor characteristics such as speed or wattage/horsepower. U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,450 issued to Pad disclose a typical prior art swing device for rocking furniture. Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,450 discloses natural rhythm and angular adjustment, it is somewhat crude producing a loud impacting and humming noise as a result of the plunger on a solenoid engaging. Also, over-swinging during a light swing setting would result in mechanical restrictions resulting in pronounced discomfort. Additionally, varying weights of the passenger will change the angle of the swing appreciably.
As seen, there is a pressing need for a unique and useful automatic swing device that can be attached or retrofitted to furniture, such as benches, chairs, or the like, that are desired to be swung. This unit should be simple in design and structure so as to efficiently enable swinging to commence when desired. The unit should be designed so as to accommodate any size of furniture, regardless of length. The swinging motion should be such that the passenger can maintain the natural rhythm of the swinging motion without the feel of any forced motion or any effort.
As seen, none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention or method, by providing for an automatic swinging device that can be attached to any item that is desired to be swung. The present invention provides a product that is directly marketable to the consumer. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention provides for an automatic swinging device with a natural rhythm of the swinging motion that is designed and configured to be coupled to any desired apparatus, such as, but not limited to; benches, chairs, leisure furniture, swings, hammocks, lounge chairs, reclining furniture, therapeutic furniture, cribs, bassinet, beds, rope swings, tanning beds, sofas, park benches, rideable stuffed animals, bean bag, or the like, in which the user wishes to be swung automatically, if desired, and manually, when desired. The present invention is an apparatus that can be attached to any device so as to provide for a final product that not only provides an automatic swinging motion having natural rhythm, but also provides for a unit that allows the user to swing naturally, when desired, so as to prevent hindrance of free swing, and to adjust the angle of the automatic swing motion. In an optional configuration, the present invention can include an attachment element that will eliminate wobbling during the swing motion, a feature generally associated with conventional swings.
To enable such a configuration, the swing device of the present invention comprises a driving unit, an actuating unit, and a power unit. The driving unit provides the pushing pulling force for enabling the appropriate swing for the article that is attached to the present invention. The actuating unit initiates and terminates the swinging process as desired by the user. The power unit supplies power to the assembly.
The driving unit includes a clutch system for allowing adequate swing, as well as includes a driven unit that will aid in the providing a smooth and rhythmic swing pattern. In rendering an apparatus that can be attached to any size article, the driving unit can include a main driving unit and floating unit, wherein each include a hanging arm that will receive and support a conventional holding element, generally utilized with swing seat apparatus, such as a chain, rod, rope or the like, of the seat apparatus. This will provide for the main drive unit and floating unit to maintain the seat apparatus in an elevated position, via the conventional holding element, so as to provide for a raised seat capable of being swung.
The driving unit also includes a means of enabling natural swing, so that when it is desired to swing naturally, not automatically, the user can readily swing freely. Thereby providing an apparatus that does not hinder free swing, but rather, provides for a device that will be adapted to operate independently of the automatic swing motion when desired.
To further enhance the product a swing angle adjustment can be provided. This angle adjustment will enable the user to adjust the angle of swing so as to innately provide a means of magnitude adjustments. This magnitude adjustment will ultimately provide a device that can be customized to the user""s desired swing path at the desired height and speed.
For eliminating wobbling, generally associated with conventional swings or swinging device, an optional shaft can be provided. This shaft will be coupled to the main driving unit and the floating unit. The shaft will provide the necessary stability needed to eliminate any and all wobbling or movement generally associated with conventional swinging device.
Accordingly, one of the primary objects of the present invention is to design and configure a novel, useful and unobvious swing device that can be coupled to any desired conventional article, such as, but not limited to, swings, benches, seats, chairs, leisure furniture, or the like, which will render continuous swing, when desired, and at an unimpeded natural rhythm requiring no effort by the user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for a swinging device, which can be coupled to any conventional article, one that will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior swinging devices and methods thereof.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide for a swing device that will render a smoother and quieter ride, when compared to conventional swinging units, and in addition, will be adapted to operate independently of the automatic swing motion when desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a swing device that includes a means of magnitude adjustments, so as to alter and ultimately provide a device that can be customized to the user""s desired swing path at the desired height and speed.
A further object of the present invention is to design and configure a swing device that can successfully and efficiently produce a constant swing having natural rhythm while providing an overall unit having minimal electrical components so as to provide for a device that will inherently reduce costly repair/service calls generally associated with units having complex and/or several electrical and mechanical components.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize the duration of the added energy produced by the swing assembly of the swing device, which is necessary to maintain the swinging motion, to only a fraction of the complete cycle. Therefore if anything were to be felt by the passenger, it would only be momentary and the rest of the cycle will be natural motion, free of any mechanical interference.
Still a further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a swing device in accordance with proceeding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to swing devices, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.